Contraposition
by Pencilwalla
Summary: KK. AU. The story of a thief and the FBI agent determined to catch him.
1. Tangle

The museum was dark, the lights dimmed to protect the precious art that adorned its classic marble walls. The sofas in the center were dark shadows, creepily lurking, frightening by night but a haven for tired tourists by day. In the central room of this palace of art, there were the traveling exhibits, the things that brought in people from all over the world when the glossy reputation of the Art Geyser could not. On this particular night, the exhibit was of rare and famous jewels. The chief attraction was a legendary stone called the Devil's Eye.

It was simple, red stone, very much like something from a bad horror movie. It hung on a fine, twisted gold chain. The stories of the Devil's Eye were as varied as the people who told them, and indeed its historical significance was a matter of great debate. But the tourists that piled in, sweaty and camera-laden, cared not for history or fine art. They wanted to see the stone that so many movies had featured, so many books had told of. It was like the desire to obtain the autograph of a celebrity- not because of that person, but because they were famous.

The guards that patrolled around the room were wary and alert despite the hour. The bright moon shone through the skylight, and it allowed them to reserve their flashlight batteries. Like silent wraiths in a tomb, black-clad security prowled the room for an intruder. They didn't think anyone would actually attempt to steal the Devil's Eye, or anything else, not in the best protected museum in the world.

When the skylight went black, as though someone had snuffed out the moon like a candle, they were very surprised. Fumbling for flashlights, they discovered to their immense dismay that their only source of light was dead. They stayed still, waiting for the intruder to enter from a door. But the thief, cleverer than thy expected, came from above, from the skylight he had covered with a tarp.

It was child's play to steal a security card from the neck of the head guard and open the case where the Devil's Eye resided. Hanging the deadly stone around his neck, he began easily climbing the rope. The guards continued to stumble around, not realizing that the stone was gone. The thief, wrapping the free end of he rope around him as he went upwards, escaped through the skylight with the greatest of ease.

The headlines of the next morning screamed with glee in dark, bold letters: **'BATTOUSAI' STRIKES ART GEYSER; STEALS DEVIL'S EYE. **The articles told of a black envelope, left in the case where the jewel had been, signed by the thief. No one had ever heard of him, and the public would have forgotten him soon enough.

Except that two weeks late, another museum was robbed. The item in question was a sword that had supposedly belonged to a Japanese assassin, and held lore of curses and souls being sealed into it. The thefts, of dark objects with horrific pasts,continued for months. At last, an international task force was brought together to deal with the problem. The American agents were chosen from various government organizations, including the FBI. The most unusual one was a young, hardened woman named Kaoru Kamiya. She was one of three females on the delegation from America, and had the best track record.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru leaned against the wall, panting heavily. She was holding her gun in one hand, loaded with tranquilizers, and a tiny, super-sensitive mike in the other. She controlled her breathing and waited.

The expected target was the shorter blade that went with the one Battousai had stolen earlier. It had only recently been displayed at a museum, and they were sure a strike would be soon. She and five other agents were scattered around the room, waiting for the room to go dark. When that happened, they would activate several hidden floodlights. Hopefully, the light would both impede and stun him, allowing them to make a successful arrest.

She started when the room went dark. Pressed flat against the wall, she felt something move soundlessly by her. Battousai was as silent as rumors said- she was lucky to have felt his presence. When she was satisfied that he was far enough in that they could block the exits, she lifted her mike to her mouth.

"Seal and flash." She whispered. The exits wee sealed with a hiss, and then Kaoru hit the light button. Nothing, but they were expecting that. She tried the three backup buttons. Still complete and utter darkness. Creeping around the corner into the main room, she navigated by touch to the center display case. Keeping her hands on either side lightly, she waited for it to open. As it rose, she lunged and grabbed onto an arm.

What followed was reminiscent of pro wrestling, except that they were both short and thin, and it was completely dark. She held her own at first, but all of a sudden her wrists were pinned above her head. When she tried to move them, she realized the thief had tied her to the case. She wriggled around, getting loose and climbing up to where she thought he would be.

With a crash, they both slammed into the floor from on the case. She landed on top of him and pressed the barrel of her un against his head.

"Going to shoot me?" He asked.

"This is all tranquilizer. Gets absorbed through the skin, so you can't guilt me out of it."

"Guess I'll have to try something else." He mused and then twisted beneath her. She fought to keep her gun on him, but he grabbed her arms and pinned her smoothly to the floor. It took her a minute to realize that she was once again being tied up. Once she was suitably trapped, he left. She glared at the ceiling as the skylight was uncovered and Battousai escaped.

"Bastard." She grumbled. The other agents ran out.

"Hey, Kamiya, what happened to you?" One of her comrades, Sagara, asked.

"I got into a fight with him. Somehow he tied me up again."

"Again?" Misao asked in amusement. The shortest one of the team came over and began untying her.

"It happened before. I almost had him, dammit. Stupid code..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was at times like this that she understood why her aunt was so against her job.

Kaoru Kamiya was able, and clever, and instinctive.

And yet she was trapped in a cave-in with her rival: the thief Battousai.

After almost a year of chasing him, of his constant narrow escapes and incredible ability to mess up their plans, all the agents on the team trying to catch him were frustrated. But she had a unique problem.

He kept hitting on her and it really, really pissed her off.

"You look morose."

"I lost my gun on the way down." She replied flatly. "Lucky for you."

"I can think of worse things then being trapped in a dark, soundproof place with you."

"I can't. Isn't that weird?"

"Still in denial about me, precious?" Where had he gotten the pet name?

"I'll kill you."

"Come closer and try it."

"I'll enjoy killing you."

"Like I said, Kaoru, if you actually came over here we'd see what your intentions really are."

"I feel unsafe coming over there. You might hurt me, criminal that you are."

"Unlike you, precious, I have the self-control to not check you out while on the job. Although technically I can't do my job while locked in here...and I stole the knife already."

"I wasn't-when- where are you getting this from? When did you steal the knife?"

"You're cute when you're all flustered. I stole it a month ago; I just like messing with you."

"Shut up."

"Make me, precious."

Kaoru ground her teeth. Why couldn't he be quiet? For someone who moved so silently, he sure had a big mouth on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have a meeting with the higher-ups." Megumi told her as soon as she came in to the medical center to refill her prescription.

"Great. Just what we need." Kaoru sighed, taking the now full bottle from the tall woman and staring in distaste at it. "Do I really have to-"

"Kaoru, I faked your records so no one knows you're on this stuff. Not taking it would ruin everything."

"I know." She sighed absently and dry-swallowed two white pills. "I'm not crazy, you know."

"Of course not." Megumi said. "Come on, let's not be late."

They sat, the full task force of thirteen, and waited as the Commander, the most hated person in the room, paced back and forced, whipping his pointer here and there.

"You all have been assigned only one mission." He paused. "Catch and arrest Battousai."

He shook his head sadly, hitting a wall with the yardstick. "And yet he s still at large. From what I understand, Agent Kamiya has actually had contact with the target several times. How is it, then, that no one even knows who he is?"

He rapped Kaoru's chair loudly. "In my office, Kamiya, now."

"Sir?" She asked.

"You're being let go. We have no use for traitors."

"Excuse me?" She said coldly. "I am not a traitor."

"Right. You're just screwing him. In my office, get your walking papers."

"I beg your pardon, sir, but I believe we have a misunderstanding. Oh, and I think that last comment was worthy of a lawsuit for slander."

"So it's true?"

"If it was, it wouldn't be slander." She turned and stomped from the room. As soon as he Commander was out of the room, everyone began talking at once.

"Kamiya? A traitor? No way."

"They just need to blame someone."

"Looks like Battousai's little thing for her is bothering the higher-ups."

In her bunk with the other girls, Kaoru packed roughly. She didn't have much, and most of it was work-related. Work clothes, weapons, paperwork, and a small box of personal items, plus her ills. Scowling at the white bottle, so innocuous yet evil, she punched the bed angrily. After the work she had done, even falsifying her records so no one would know about the pills, and her little mental issue, she was going home because of one pervy thief.

Men, she thought, were so sexist sometimes. What if Battousai was gay and insecure?

The thought made her laugh, and she grabbed her suitcase and walked through the halls of the residential area of the building. Her friends were waiting for her.

Sano, Megumi, and Misao all hugged her and promised to write even though they weren't supposed to. The all said they were sure that this whole thing would clear up soon. She'd be back.

Kaoru just smiled. She didn't think so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you get it?"

"It's in the vault."

"What's next?"

"You tell me. I thought you were handling the translation."

"We need to get ahold of the Azure."

"Do you even know where it is?"

"You can't find it?"

"I can, but it'll take a hell of a lot of work."

"Start searching. I'll help. Someone else is looking for it as well. Someone unfavorable."

"I'll go out tonight and see what I can do. Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru came home with a headache. She had been temporarily suspended while she was investigated, but was still getting a pension to live off of. Unfortunately, she was bored out of her mind and had spent the entire day in a dark corner of a library reading. The dim light and the eye strain made her head hurt, and now she was starting to hear things.

Her pills. She just needed to take the pills, right?

The bottle, the hated bottle, sat on her bathroom shelf. Empty.

Empty.

She picked it up and turned it over, knowing nothing would come out but shaking it anyways.

What to do? Now that the medication she'd resented was gone, she had no idea how to deal with it. Her mind was free, but was that a good thing?

"I'm not crazy." She murmured, staring into the mirror. She looked the same: tense, stiff, a little pale, but Kaoru Kamiya was the reflection al the same. "I'm sane."

The voices were louder now. She recognized a few: her elderly neighbor, the kids skateboarding outside, a businessman reading the paper in the park cross the street. Focusing, she made them softer and softer until she couldn't hear them at all.

"See? Not crazy. Just different."

Satisfied with her mental state, Kaoru threw the bottle in the trash and headed to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have news."

"Are the papers genuine?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Some unsuspecting woman has possession of the Azure right now. I'm getting hold of her records right now."

"No need. I know who she is. An FBI agent, Kaoru Kamiya. She was the one I tangled with while she was trying to catch me."

"What happened?"

"She's being investigated for possibly working with me. They'll have to drop it soon enough, as they still can't catch me- but that's beside the point. And she's hardly unsuspecting."

"Can you get it from her?"

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The New Derricked Times Dispatch

December 2, 2007

**Azure of Purity Inherited By Citizen**

The Azure of Purity, a rare and famous jewel thought to be the counterpart to the stolen Devil's Eye, had been found.

Locked in a safety deposit box for several years, the death of the owner, Benjiro Kamiya, has led to its opening. Imagine the surprise when his last will and testament were found wrapped around this sparkling gem. The will leaves all his worldly possessions to his beloved niece, Kaoru Kamiya, who disinclined to comment. The Azure was delivered to her yesterday by unknown means. While the late Kamiya's assets are otherwise impressive- including a manor house on the outskirts of the city and a considerable sum of money- the Azure is perhaps the finest.

However, it comes with its own perils. Will the infamous Battousai, the thief who has already claimed the Devil's Eye, seek the Azure? If so, Miss Kamiya may well decide to donate it to a museum where it may be safer.

The legends of the Azure say that can heal sickness and bring hope to the desperate, even conjuring food and money for the needy. In the modern day, there is no magic involved: simply go to an auctioneer and wait for the bidders to come in. With that kind of money, food, medical care, and hope are easily found.

What will Kaoru do with the Azure of Purity? That remains to be seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Rescue

_Part II_

She watched the woman in front of her in line without her noticing.

The woman in question was young, early twenties, with short, badly cut blonde hair that had recently been dyed green. The dye was poor quality, because it had already begun to streak and wash out. She was wearing a loose T-shirt and tight leggings, her feet jammed into plastic flip-flops. Surprisingly, the woman's earrings were small golden studs.

She had a pinched, unhealthy look laced with fear. Kaoru listened with interest to her thoughts, the voices she had always been told weren't real.

Her name was Stephanie, but she called herself Steph. Her parents didn't know where she was; from what Kaoru could guess, she had eloped with a guy who had stolen all her money and dumped her. In the oversized purse on Stephanie's arm, there was a change of clothes, a razor and scissors, and a gun.

All the things needed to rob a grocery store and then run off, bald and claiming to be a victim. It hadn't occurred to her that this...ability...that she was still new at could have any practical use, but here it was. This girl was going to rob a store. Could she stop Stephanie before she did something stupid?

"Hey." She said gently, touching the girl on the shoulder.

"What?" Stephanie asked. She turned and glared at her, as though determined to make her back off.

"Are you okay? There's a nasty cold going round, and you're white as a sheet. Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, I'm not sick. Just...just scared."

"It's not the best part of town, I'll admit. Are you new in town?"

"Yeah, I'm new."

"Need a ride somewhere?"

"No, I've got money. I'll do alright."

"Well, here's my number if you need help."

"Why do you care?"

"When I came to the city for the first time, someone helped me out when I needed it. I didn't even know them, but they did me a big favor. I'm just spreading it long." It was true: when she hadn't known where any of her friends were, after a year-long absence and a high fever, Sano had found her and dragged her into a hospital. Thanks to him, she had a life and a job.

"Really? That's nice. Thanks." Stephanie seemed shocked. She paid for her groceries and slowly walked away clutching her handbag tightly. Kaoru watched her leave, and sighed with quiet relief. No robbery today, at least, Steph's last thought had been to call her parents and tell them where she was.

She paid for her own groceries.

"Who's the crazy one now, hmm?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stealing from a residential area was much harder than stealing from a public museum, in his opinion.

Residential areas were totally unpredictable, and could be disorganized. Security tended to be either nonexistent or stringent, and could be strange in nature. He'd seen everything from deranged cats to cockroaches. It always seemed odd to him that the burglars of high-profile museums got all the attention when the job was so easy.

Still, he looked forward to stealing the Azure from Kaoru. He was fairly certain she would go to great lengths to hide it, and would probably try and shoot him (again.) yes, this was bound to be an interesting job, if not a particularly smart one.

He entered the house thorough a window that opened directly above Kaoru's bed. Crouching on the windowsill, he could look down and see her sleeping fitfully. Reaching up, he pulled the Devil's Eye out and dangled it above her face. It pulsed, red and eerie, and a corresponding blue pulse came from the Azure.

The blue glow was coming from Kaoru, or more accurately from under her.

"This is new." He whispered, reaching out and slowly rolling her onto her side. He was careful to make only minimal contact, since he was certain an FBI agent would have fast reflexes. He'd experienced them himself, all the times she'd tried to hit him...

The jewel wasn't on the bed under her; the pulse of light was coming from her lower back. He pulled her camisole up about an inch and found it had been duct-taped to her back. He gently pushed the gem out from under the tape, letting the Azure drop onto the bed. Snatching it up, he pulled the covers over Kaoru and slipped back out of the window, silently closing it.

Behind him, Kaoru woke with a start.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm Detective Andyra Robinson. You called about a robbery, Miss..." The detective struggled with her name.

"Kamiya. Yeah, I recently inherited the Azure of Purity, and it was stolen last night."

"I see." The detective nodded. "Where was it?"

"Taped to my back." Kaoru explained. "I'm a suspended FBI agent, and this jewel happens to be the partner of another gem that was stolen by the Battousai. And I was on the team trying to get him. I was worried."

"You're FBI?"

"Was." Kaoru said. "I'm under investigation."

"Alright." Andyra said calmly. "Can you give me a time frame?"

"I woke up at exactly 12:37, and it was gone. I was awake until 11:25, so that leaves a pretty small window for the thief." She mused out loud. "Thief had to have timed it well."

"An hour and eight minutes. What woke you up?"

"Nothing I can think. I'm a pretty light sleeper, so anything brushing up against me could have done it."

"You know who might have stolen it?"

"I was in the paper about it, so that leaves it wide open, doesn't it?"

"True. We'll get back to you once we do a search of your house."

"Sure, can I leave while you do it? I have to make a call to the FBI, and I'd rather not be overheard."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Jobson was a qualified psychologist, a published author, the recipient of numerous awards, a community figure, and a complete and utter asshole.

That's what Kaoru thought, anyway.

When she first started hearing the voices, her parents had taken her to come and see him. He had always been so condescending, and had had a habit of talking about her as though she wasn't there.

She was still seeing him on Megumi's orders, to make sure she was sane and not in danger. The older woman had never liked lying on he medical records for her job.

And now, in the midst of the investigation of the Azure robbery, she had to leave and go see the bastard.

"So, Kaoru." He said. "How's your sex life?"

"None of your business."

"That bad?"

"Like I said, Doctor, none of your business."

"What'd you do for a living, again? Strip?"

"Still not your business. You gonna psychoanalyze me or what?"

"So, how're the pills working? Still hearing your imaginary friends?"

"They work fine, they taste nasty." Kaoru yawned, stretching her arms out. "Anything else relevant?"

"Anything you'd like to confess to me? Some deep sin?"

"Rot in hell." She got up, kicked the chair over and left, letting the door slam loudly behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I've found you another one."

"Really. Who?"

"Her name's Kaoru Kamiya. She's a stripper, and she's been on the pills for most of her life."

"I remember those pills."

"She's easy on the eyes, anyway. She can dance for you when you get bored of stealing things."

"I know her already. She's an FBI agent."

"FBI agent? With a gun?"

"I'd watch your back, if I were you. Are you sure she's one of us?"

"Of course I'm sure. I don't know what it is she can do, though."

"I'll handle the rest of it from here. If I were you, I'd start wearing a bulletproof vest. She has excellent aim."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, she's vanished?" Misao shrieked loudly. She shook Megumi. "Where did she go?"

Megumi hit Misao over the head and replied, "I don't know. Sano just called, said Kaoru was missing and I should tell you. He's on his way right now."

"She's just been reinstated and now she's gone." The short girl murmured. She sat down.

The door opened. A weary looking Sano came in; his wet hair plastered to his head, and flung himself onto the couch beside Misao. "She's been missing a whole week and no one reported it. First the Azure is stolen, and now this."

"You think she found out something and they're trying to shut her up?" Misao asked curiously. "Did she take anything with her?"

"She was armed, we know that. Last seen in the worst part of town by a druggie in the area."

"My God." Megumi shook her head. "What was she doing?"

"We don't know." Sano admitted. "We've found some hairs that might be hers, but they were in a warehouse used by gangs so I'm hoping they aren't."

Misao groaned. "Great. Kidnapped by gangs."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you awake?"

"Unhhh..." Kaoru groaned. She was incredibly dazed, as though she was falling through dark water, slowly...

"Don't try and move." The voice said. It was familiar, but her confused head couldn't put a face or a name to it. "The aftereffects of the drug are...less than pleasant."

Drug? She couldn't recall being...no, wait, there had been the man with a syringe...she'd always hated needles...

Memory began to seep back, slowly and steadily. She tried again to sit up and found her arms unbound. This surprised her, and then confused her- when had her arms been bound? Had the ugly guy done it?

"Where..." Her throat was dry. Someone tipped water into her mouth, and she accepted it gratefully, propped up on her elbows. "Where am I?"

"I can't tell you that."

"You..." The name of the voice talking to her suddenly came to her. She jolted upright and fell back, dizzy from her exertion. Slowly, she leaned against a wall behind her.

"Just stay still. You must be dizzy."

"You're the Battousai...What's happening?" She asked. She tried to open heavy eyelids, but nothing happened. Everything was black around her. Was she blind? "I can't see!"

"I blindfolded you. Relax, and drink this, it should clear your head." Whatever the drink was, it was nasty: sour and strong. But her head did feel better, the fog lifting.

She'd been walking in the bad side of town, after seeing a guy wearing gang symbols run by her with the Azure. She'd followed him, but somewhere along the way she'd gotten into a fight ad the man with the syringe had given her...something...they'd taken her inside, into the warehouse. The ugly man, the one in charge, had held her up by the hair and then told them to dump her in the alley outside. And then there was nothing: the guards had knocked her out, or she'd succumbed to the drug in her system. That didn't tell her how she'd need up with the Battousai.

"It was lucky I found you." He said. "I thought you might have been hurt, but all they had time to do was drug you."

"With what?"

"A lust drug. What were they doing to you?"

"I don't know what they planned to do. The guy in charge told them to dump me, but I was unconscious after that."

He didn't say anything. Kaoru felt her heart speed up several beats. She had been the only agent on the team to ever make contact with him. The only who knew what he sounded like, the only one who'd fought and gotten tied up repeatedly in various positions by him...

Shaking off the blush, she felt a pang of cold fear. It made perfect sense for him to kill her and get rid of a problem.

As if he'd read the thought out of her mind, he said suddenly, "I could have left you to them, and I didn't. I'm not going to hurt you, precious."

Kaoru nodded, hoping he wasn't lulling her into a false sense of security. She took stock of her physical state. Nothing broken or even sore. A little dizzy still, but that was from the drug, right? The voices she was forever hearing, on the other hand, were replaced by silence. That made sense, since as far as she knew there were only two people in this room. If they were far enough from anyone else, she wouldn't have the usual convoluted buzz. But why couldn't she hear Battousai? Unless he thought in a whisper...

"Stop probing me like that, it itches."

"What?" She asked.

"Stop trying to listen in on my thoughts. It's called probing. And I know you wouldn't want to make me unhappy, now would you, precious?"

He was back to the hitting on her thing again. Great.

"I would, actually. You're keeping me blindfolded in an unknown place, or hadn't you noticed?" She asked sarcastically.

"Be glad I didn't tie you up, precious. It would have been an interesting...opportunity."

That was definitely the not the word he'd wanted to use. "You're such a perv. Why am I blindfolded?"

"I am a wanted criminal. I have to keep my true identity a secret."

Kaoru wanted to scream. How did he know about her trying to read his mind? The questions were prying on her, but she was afraid, in a way, of the answers. What would he say, assuming he even agreed to tell her anything?

"How did you know I could read minds?" She blurted out.

"I felt you probing me just now and your psychologist-"

"Asshole."

"-told me you heard voices, and that they didn't tell you to do anything. Since you're not suffering from a mental problem, you're hearing other people's thoughts."

"What the hell is going on? I feel like I've entered some kind of conspiracy!"

"You're not the only one with abilities above and beyond the norm, precious. There is a conspiracy."

"Care to tell me about it, or are you going back to being a pervy perv?"

"I'm not the best one to tell you, so I'll take the second option if you don't mind."

"I mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They found out something." Megumi said over the phone.

It was around two in the morning, and Misao had been trying to sleep when the shrill ringtone of her work cell had woken her up. Megumi's call would have normally been unwelcome, but for Kaoru Misao would out up with anything. The two had been friends through thick and thin.

"What? Who? When?"

"Like five minutes ago, from a guy they picked up around where Kaoru was supposedly kidnapped. From what they got out of the guy, he helped a bunch of guys drug Kaoru and take her to their leader, who said to kill her. They knocked her out and dragged her out back, and someone attacked them from behind, stole Kaoru, and let this alone with the remains of his friends."

"What did they drug her with? Who took her?"

"He's not telling us who, and it was some kind of lust-inducing thing."

"Great!" Misao screamed. She proceeded to go through every curse word she knew, in five different languages. When she was done, she found that the doctor had hung up on her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad to see you're awake! We were worried you might have had a dangerous allergic reaction. You were asleep for a whole week!"

She had been left (thankfully) alone by Battousai, and then a nurse had come in. She had taken the blindfold off. Now Kaoru wished it had been left on.

The woman was so damn perky, it was creepy.

"A week! Dammit! People will be looking for me!"

"Don't be silly! No one's even filed a missing persons report."

"I work for the FBI." She said slowly, enunciating clearly. "I had an appointment to meet someone and I missed it. Plus I was robbed and the police have gotten involved. There is no way someone hasn't noticed I've gone poof!"

The nurse patted her head comfortingly. "There, there." She checked her for injuries, and then gave her a pill. "I had to give you something to block out the thoughts, but this will counteract it. Isn't it delightful?"

She sighed and slumped back on the bed, and checking herself, realized she still had her gun. Odd, you'd think a criminal would know to relive her off it before she decided to shoot him like she'd been threatening to. Her cell phone, however, was gone. That at least made sense; she kept the locator on so it could be tracked.

The lights suddenly flickered off. She heard the door open and shut. She assumed he was back, since he was so careful about her seeing him. Gulping down her nurse's pill, she immediately found herself inundated with the woman's thoughts. They were light, and perky, and rather shallow. She pushed the voice away, letting it fade into a low buzz in a corner of her mind. She still, no matter how hard she listened, couldn't pick up on his thoughts.

The door suddenly closed softly. There was a click like that of a lock. She thought the nurse might have left.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Until you got here." She hesitated. There was another question she wanted to ask, but if he didn't know already he might go after it now. "Did you steal the Azure?"

"Yes." He laughed suddenly. "Interesting hiding place, precious."

She was glad the darkness hid her flushed face. "How did you steal it without waking me up?"

"Very, very carefully." Light fingers brushed her face and she flinched. "You have lovely skin."

"Quiet, you. When can I leave?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, my newest story. Contraposition is a bit of an experiment. I'm trying a different style of writing, and a bit of a twist on the thief/cop genre. Also, I seriously have no plot. So this is going to meander on and on in strange ways. You may have noticed a slight Law and Order influence- I'm a total SVU junkie. This might be romance, might not be-as you may have noticed, I like to mix traditional with strange. Well, any comment, concerns, or suggestions are welcome. If you think you know what should happen, let me know, because I haven't a clue.**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	3. Bar

_Part III_

Even the thought of coffee couldn't cheer her up anymore.

Misao, Megumi, and Sanosuke were sitting listlessly in a café, untouched cups of cold coffee sitting before them. They hadn't even bothered to try and eat anything. Knowing that their friend had last been seen with a group of gang members who were about to rape and kill her put a real damper on the mood.

"Who took her?" Megumi asked quietly, stirring her coffee with the spoon absently. "What kind of person saves a woman and then runs off with her?"

"Maybe they recognized her." Misao offered.

"It's being looked into, but we don't think so." Sano admitted. "The only criminal that knows Kaoru who can't be tracked is Battousai, and if he got hold of her..."

"He'd probably kill her." Megumi completed. "God, I hope not."

The sound of the door opening caused bells to jingle. At this time of day, the café was always empty, so the three looked up in curiosity. The clear glass door pushed forward, and then slammed shut behind the newcomer, who came up to their table and took a seat as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Kaoru?" Misao asked incredulously. "Where the hell have you been for the last two weeks?"

"Later." Kaoru said, pushing her messy hair out of her face. At some point during her stay with the thief, Battousai had stolen her hair tie and refused to give it back. "Got a scrunchie?"

"Here." Misao handed the one she wore as a bracelet over dumbly.

The formerly missing agent snapped her fingers at a bored waitress and ordered coffee and a brownie. Satisfied, she turned back to her three friends. "What's up?"

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Megumi hissed.

"I saw some guy with my Azure and went after him." Kaoru replied, hoping against hope they didn't know anything and would accept her half-truth.

"You were saved from a bunch of thugs by some guy!" Sano protested. "Who was he?"

"Battousai." She murmured softly. "He kept me hostage somewhere for a while- I don't know where. I have to file a full report."

"We're checking in tonight- we'll take you with us." Misao assured her. "Did you get a look at his face?'

"No." Kaoru said. "I never saw his face."

Basking in relief, none of them noticed she was lying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She fingered the jewel hanging around her neck. She had come home in the early hours of the morning, after spending all night filing her report and being pronounced fit for duty and all kinds of weirdness. Sitting on her pillow had been the Azure, shining and undamaged. It was ridiculous that he should bother to return it after stealing it. Then again it might be a fake, or someone had stolen it from him and returned it.

It felt warm beneath her fingers, and she played absently with it as she tried and failed to sleep.

Sitting up, she reached over and opened her bedside table drawer easily. Inside, there was a gun, which Battousai had unloaded while she was with him and a handbag with her wallet and other personal items. Unzipping the top and withdrawing her wallet, she pulled an inconspicuous business card out and looked at it. There was a fake name and corporation there, with a bland logo. What was important was the number written in small print.

"Call me when you're ready to know more." He had said to her. But would she ever be ready to know more? All he had told her was that there were more of them- people with strange powers. He hadn't bothered to elaborate, and she'd been too distracted, or maybe too afraid to think of asking. And of course, he was a criminal, and she could hardly go and see him without risking her job. Her sense of honor told her that she should burn the card and be done with it, but part of her wanted to turn it in and see what she could find out if they traced the number.

"What to do, what to do." She said out loud, placing the card back in her wallet and closing the drawer harshly. These questions could be left for another day, and she had to work tomorrow as it was. They were still tracking him, and she was still determined to catch him, if only because she wanted answers. Answers that she didn't know where else to look for.

Sleep was a long time in coming, and even then brought her only a twisted picture of stolen jewels and fragmented eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She touched it? Without burning her skin off?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it. Did you have to pry her hands off it?"

"No. She handled it without either longing for it or being repelled by it."

"It's not possible."

"It's not probable. But it is possible."

"So now what?"

"We wait. It's too risky to stay in contact with her."

"Too risky for who?"

"Both of us."

"She doesn't even know what you look like, man. It's not a big deal if you talk to her."

"She knows what I look like."

"She said she didn't."

"Maybe she's attached to me. Stockholm Syndrome."

"Or she has a twisted sense of honor"

"Either way, it means I can't contact her yet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone stole the Crown of Althahar last night." Kaoru nearly dropped the phone when Misao voice reached her ears.

"I'm on my way- bad traffic." She replied, hanging up and swearing loudly.

The Crown of Althahar was another relic with supposed magical tendencies. The two spaces were there had been jewels once were supposed to be filled by the Devil's Eye and the Azure of Purity, but actually trying this theory always seemed to lead to death for the poor sod financing it, or worse doing it. It was an obvious target for Battousai, but Misao's choice of words made her think there was another thief out there. An imitator?

The meting room for the team assigned to catch Battousai was a temporary one while the real, international building where they were all supposed to be living was fumigated. To her surprise, only Misao, Megumi, and Sano were there. Where were the other team members?

"Sorry- the traffic was unbelievable. Who stole it? And where is everyone?"

"Some guy calling himself Shishio Makoto. They've all been transferred." Misao pressed a button and a slideshow started on the screen. "He left a red envelope. It was on fire."

"Why do we care?" Sano asked. "I thought we were supposed to be catching Battousai."

"We care because this guy refers to Battousai as his rival in his deranged little note here." Megumi waved a photocopy at him.

"Why was it on fire? To make sure it was found, or is he just a pyromaniac?" Kaoru asked dryly.

"The alarms were set off, so I'd say to insure it was found. Also, all the guards were killed. Every last one of them." Megumi made a face. "They were killed with something long, curved, and thin. A sword?"

"Katana?" Kaoru offered. "If he's Japanese, he might have had some training. Smart, to kill the guards. Now we can't figure out where he came from."

"There had to have been more than one person. Judging by the state of the bodies, they were all killed around the same time." Megumi said. She held up another piece of paper, a medical report.

"So he doesn't work alone." Misao said out loud. "Maybe, by being Battousai's rival, he's decided to be as unlike him as possible?"

"As far as we know, Battousai is a pacifist. He hasn't killed anyone, he works alone, he doesn't draw attention to himself unless Kaoru tackles him-"

"Hey!" Kaoru objected. "No one else even tried to stop him!"

"That's because we have brains." Megumi replied. "He might have shot you."

"I might have shot him." Kaoru pointed out. "I like Misao's theory. But this was an object we'd marked as one of Battousai's possible targets. They're after the same things, at least."

"So we have two thieves competing instead of just one. Great." Sano said. "Did he leave any traces?"

"Yeah." Misao said, gleefully grinning. "We ran some tests on the ashes, and what do you know? They're rare wood, prepared in a rare way with more rare stuff. Only sold in one place. Most likely bet is a guy named Hoji. He's actually referred to a Shishio-sama while arguing over price with the owner of the place."

"Have we talked to him yet?" Kaoru asked.

"No, Sano is going to talk to him later." Megumi said. "Right now, we need to look at possible targets."

"The race is on." Misao said, spreading a large map of the world out onto the table and producing a box of push pins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scepter of Althahar was ugly.

Oh, it was made of pure gold, and decorated with jewels, like most royal treasure. But that didn't give it good taste. It was very shiny, and the top and bottom were plastered with countless, large, brightly-colored gems that looked as real as a piece of dime store jewelry. The matching, recently stolen crown was much simpler: a circle of twisted gold with tiny fragments of obsidian every few inches. They hadn't been commissioned by the same ruler- the crown had been for the Queen of Althahar and the Scepter for the King.

The flamboyant artifact stood proudly yet obnoxiously at the center of the room, surrounded by more boring and les gaudy pieces from the same site. The skylight had been covered with steel to keep Battousai from getting in that way, and there were agents at every one of the four entrances. They waited in silence, for either Shishio or his rival to show up.

They weren't expecting the display case housing the Scepter to spontaneously burst into flame.

When the flames had receded slightly, they could see a figure illuminated by the yellow light on top of the case. He was covered completely in bandages, and wielding a large sword.

"Come out then, Battousai!" He yelled.

No one saw anything as they slowly came closer, trying to get a clear shot. But Shishio was hit by something, a black blur, and crashed heavily into the floor. He was bleeding from gashes in both arms and his stomach. They hurriedly used their emergency kit to stitch him up, gathering around his prone form.

A few seconds after the initial shock of a criminal collapsing and bleeding, Misao glanced up wards. The Specter was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Name?"

"Do you really need to know that?"

"We got a funny one." Background voices. Someone else took the phone. "Precious?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was wondering if you would ever call."

"Well, I did. Now can we speed this up?"

"Fifth bar on Kettle Street. Tomorrow, five o'clock."

"Wait a minute! How can I possibly trust you?"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, precious. I can't make you. Well, I can, but I don't really want to."

"You can't make me do anything. Believe me, people have tried."

"See you tomorrow?"

"I'll...think about it."

"I'll hope that that's a yes. Goodnight, precious." Click. A dial tone as she hangs up.

Everything seems numb as the technicians around her pack up their equipment. Misao grabs her arms, shaking her. When she gets no response, she turns to one of the workers.

"Did you get anything?"

"A cell phone."

"Prepaid?"

"No, registered. In this area."

"No way."

"We're pulling the cell phone companies right now. You'll have a full report to work with by morning."

"Thanks. We're out."

Numb and cold and hollow, the taste of betrayal seeps in through her defenses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a cozy little place, warm and brown and inviting. The solid wood bar is polished and clean, and the leather-topped bar stools are comfortable. A fireplace sits opposite the bar, and little gaggles of armchairs surround tables. The few people inside suggest that is a well kept secret of the area. The barkeeper even is smiling, as though she's enjoying the job.

Kaoru scowled, draining her glass of water. it was cold ,and she winced. "Can I get a refill? Without the ice?"

"Sure." She fiddled with the empty glass, sighing. Four-forty seven. She was too early, and too nervous, and the tracker she was wearing itched against hers kin.

There was nothing oi be guilty about. Reporting criminals was a public service.

And yet the little voice in her heart that called her a backstabbing bitch would not cease.

The door opened, and she turned automatically, looking for him. With the rain pouring heavily outside, there was no way to tell who it was at first. Everyone was wearing a hat on a hood.

But this newcomer pulled off the hat to reveal a head of dark red hair. She forced herself to relax, putting the empty lass down and resisting the urge to sip at the new one. He approached her lazily.

"Hi."

"Hi." She replied, staring down at her glass. The clean, clear water seemed to be mocking her the longer she stared at it.

"Are you seeing pictures in the water/" he asked intently, leaning over to look into her glass.

"What? No! Why would I see pictures in the water?"

"I thought you might be scrying."

"Scrying? No. No, I don't really do things like that."

"Scrying is useful, although I work better with an open flame then..." He trialed off, staring intently into the glass. She watched curiously. If he was making this up, he was doing a really good job.

"What is it?"

"Everyone told me you'd sell me out. Maybe I should have listened."

"What did you see?" She asked impatiently.

"A room full of people listening to our conversation. And watching it. You know, if you wanted back-up, you could have brought someone instead of being all sneaky."

"I'm not being sneaky. What did you expect?"

He didn't answer her, instead looking back into the glass. After fifteen minutes, he pushed the glass back towards her suddenly. "Let's go."

"Go? Where?"

"Back room." She followed him hesitantly, adjusting the tiny camera in her hair. All the rooms here were bugged, but he was taking her somewhere secret that they didn't know about...

But the backroom turned out to be the owner's private library. Battousai seemed to know where he was going; he led her straight to a shelf and began searching for a book. Once he found it, he pulled it off the shelf to reveal another book behind it. Satisfied, he took that one down and handed it to hr.

"Psychia: Secret Power?" She read out loud skeptically. "Excuse me?"

"The author is a drama queen." He explained. "The rest is all good though." He pulled about five more books down and stacked them in her arms. "Wait here, I'll get you a basket."

As soon as he was gone, she set the books on the floor and began searching the hidden row of material. They were all on secret powers and magics that people had. Some were about psychics, some were spiritual, and some were about magic. There were even a few that seemed scientific. But there wasn't anything that seemed...plausible to her. Yes, she could read minds. But what did that prove? She could prove it, in a way to others, to herself, but why and how? She didn't believe in magic, or in God.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She pretended she hadn't jumped as soon as she'd heard him, and turned to look at him.

"Do you believe all this?" She gestured broadly to the row of literature.

"Some of it is true, some isn't. What you really need is this." He handed her a heavy leather-bound book.

"This is comprehensive and clear. Read it first, than explore some of the others. Then call me. Same number, don't bother tracing, you won't like what happens if you try."

"Goodbye, then." Kaoru said, hefting her basket of heavy books. He pulled it from her grasp.

"Let me walk you to the car of security that you have waiting for you somewhere. I want them to see me."

"Turning yourself in?"

"Hardly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry bout the delay...was possessed by sudden House obsession. But never fear, updates shall soon be timely once again. **

**Thanks for all your reviews. This chapter tries to go in a less meandering direction. I'm trying to find a focus; hopefully I will. More reviews would help. (winkwinknudgenudge) **

**Incidentally, any characters you'd like to see? I know Aoshi and Kamatari will make an appearance, definitely, but other than that...requests will be considered.**


	4. Hostage

_Part IV_

He really was awful, Kaoru thought with dismay. She was back in her apartment, mulling over last night's revelations. She'd finished the heaviest book in the earliest hours of the morning, and was lying in bed, books shoved under the bed, with a cup of strong coffee and the Azure.

He'd answered one question only to leave her with a thousand more.

Why had one of her security people recognized him? Why hadn't he said anything? What the hell was going on?

No matter how many times she'd gone over the incident in her head, she couldn't make sense of it. It bothered her to no end.

God, that-that person was so smug. He'd just smirked at them all like they were stupid. Which, when it came to him, they probably were.

She was going to make mincemeat out of him when-if they ever met again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, spill it. You've been holding out on me."

"It was necessary."

"Stop dancing around the subject!"

"I...used to work for the government. As an assassin."

"The government has assassins?"

"It did, during the civil war period. You're probably too young to really remember- it was out in the islands. This was under Katsura's rule."

"Yeah, I kind of know what you're talking about. So, you were an assassin?"

"Yes. But, after the war ended...I quit. For a while they left me alone. I started working my way into our underground. Meting others like myself. But about two years afterwards, they started a campaign to...eliminate people like me. When Danjiro Shishio-Makoto's father- came into power. "

"Eliminate?"

"Specialized poisons in the water. They had a network of spies...they were massacring us. So I got involved. There was a fight...everyone had retreated out into the islands. We were safe there, but they sent a fleet..."

"Did you win?"

"We won. We had the advantage, since they didn't have anyone who could break through the defenses we'd set us...there were huge casualties. The government had a job and a half covering everything up. They gave up on wiping us out. It helped that I killed Danjiro soon afterwards. A new leader, one who was willing to let alone, came into power. We were safe."

"Then? You scared the life out of the security guy escorting Kaoru."

"He was a survivor of that battle. But that's not important. You know Etruskka?"

"Yeah, I know where that is. Across the ocean."

"It used to be Althahar. The place is where they think people like me came from originally. But no one stays there- they all flee. It's dangerous there. Outwardly, it seems safe, but the government is a tyranny and they are bent on amassing an army of us. Shishio works for them, but really he'll take power as soon as he can."

"Why is it so dangerous? How can you tell whose...talented...and who's not?"

"That's the problem. They are the only ones who can identify people like me. It's a secret. All babies are tested at birth. You're tested every year if you're not identified at birth. The ones with powers are taken to training camps and brainwashed into their army."

"Why do they want an army of people like you? I mean, no offense, but..."

"Numbers would overwhelm us? True. It's why most of us hide our abilities and keep a low profile. The reason Etruskka is so bent on having an army is because of the legends. There's a mountain there called the Gate of Althahar. Legend has it that if you go into a secret chamber in the mountain, and replace the treasury of Althahar, you can bring about the end of the world. Supposedly, if someone with a good heart closes the doors and replaces the Devil's Eye and the Azure of Purity, there will be peace or some other happy thing. If someone bad does it, there will be a great war between people like me and people like you. Etruskka wants that war. They want an army so they can establish people like me as the rulers of the earth."

"You don't believe it?"

"I don't know. It feels like an old folk tale, but all the artifacts mentioned in the tale are real. And they do have powers."

"So what's the point of all this?"

"The point is not whether it's real. The point is that super powerful artifacts like the Devil's Eye should not be in he hands of nutcases like Shishio and Etruskka."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The map on the wall was full of push pins, each with a neatly folded tag labeling the location and target hanging from it. Misao's handiwork.

The four sat at the table, piles of files stacked on top of it. Misao picked up a pointer and poked the map loudly.

"Where?" She asked. "Where?"

"I'd say any of the locations nearby, but he never strikes in the same location consecutively." Kaoru said.

"Battousai doesn't, but Shishio might. This guy is messier. He'll strike nearby." Sano said.

"Then here or here." Megumi said. "The pillars they found in the Althian palace."

"White marble with big fat red jewels. Let me guess- designed by a guy." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"It's in a vault that was closed because of cave-in risks." Misao pointed out. "Battousai can probably get in. Shishio...I don't know."

"He doesn't strike me as subtle." Megumi said. "If Shishio can't get in, then Battousai won't go either. He'll go after things he knows Shishio will go after."

"I disagree." Sano piped up. "If these two are rivals, they'll compete. Shishio will go after it just to make a point."

"I think Sano's right." Kaoru said. "Besides, it's in the middle of the woods somewhere. Security is like non-existent because the vault is so unstable."

"Let's go check it out then." Misao said. "We can try and block the entrance. How long do we have?"

"I'd say three days off hand." Megumi said. "They work fast."

"What are we waiting for, an invitation?" Kaoru asked. "Let's get going."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sano? Megumi, he's out!" Kaoru yelled at the older woman who was sprawled out on the ground behind her. Hearing this, Megumi got up and moved to Sano's die, checking his vitals.

"He's just unconscious, I think." As if he'd heard her, the lanky man slowly opened his eyes.

"What the hell happened?"

"Cave-in, thanks to Shishio. We're sealed in a side chamber that's dug out into the rock, so at least we didn't get locked in the vault." Kaoru explained. "Megumi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't fall too far. Where's Misao?"

"Behind there. She's okay-she's trying to salvage our weapons."

Misao clambered over a boulder, looking around. It was a chamber the size of a small bedroom, with large rocks against the walls. The middle of the floor was empty, miraculously. Everything was orange-colored rock. She sighed, dropping gracefully to the ground.

"We lost everything. I did save the first aid kit." She said. "Everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we're good." Sano said. "How are we getting out?"

They looked around again. There were no cracks or holes that seemed viable as an escape route. Before any of them could try their hands at exploring, however, a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Are you all safe?" Battousai asked, standing on the far side of the chamber and taking off his long black cloak. Laying it down on the ground, he sat down on it and leaned against the wall. He looked over at their surprised faces.

"You survived? How sad." Kaoru said.

"Don't be so mean, precious. I'll leave you here and escape myself." He replied.

"You know the way out?" Megumi asked skeptically.

"It was the first thing I looked for. But I need one of you to help me clear it out."

The four looked at each other nervously. Go over to the other side? With a thief who'd so far proven to be mysterious, intelligent, and prone to hitting on cute girls?

"You're going." Misao said. She pointed at Kaoru.

"Why is it always me who has to deal with him?" She whined. "Why can't one of you do it?"

"Because he seems to like you, and he's missed a lot of chances to get rid of you already." Megumi snapped. "Sano was unconscious, and I can't fight, and Misao is too prone to stupidity. That leaves you. Now scat!"

"Fine, fine." She held her hands in a gesture of peace and slowly strode over to where Battousai was watching.

Click! "Why the hell did you handcuff me to the wall?"

"I cannot believe you actually came over here. I thought I'd have to lie and threaten for at least an hour before you'd move an inch. Oh, and you're now my hostage."

"How am I going to help you get out if I'm handcuffed to the wall?"

"Oh, I don't really need your help- I just felt guilty abandoning you, precious. Now behave."

"Or what? What're you going to do to me?"

"Good question..." Battousai considered. "I'm going to pull your hair."

Their conversation was loud enough that the agents could hear it, and they stared blankly at the two as they sparred verbally.

"Pull...her hair?" Sano repeated. He had the sudden, insane urge to laugh crazily. "What is he, five?"

"What kind of self-respecting criminal takes a hostage, doesn't use her for leverage, ad then decides not to hurt her?" Misao demanded. "Hasn't he ever read the Criminal's Book of Conduct?"

"There's a Book of Conduct? Why hasn't anyone else mentioned this to me?" Battousai asked.

Kaoru laughed and he pulled on her ponytail.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Make me." he replied. "I can leave the rest of them here, you know."

"What happened to your guilt?" Kaoru asked. "Are you on drugs?"

"How did we get onto the subject of drugs?" He shot back.

"Your behavior suggests insanity or drugs."

"Quiet, hostage. I'll pull your hair again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh...chief?" Katsu, one of Sano's friends and the man in charge of making sure the people in charge got their high-security memos, went nervously into the Chief's office.

Normally Katsu was calm, straightforward, and faintly depressing. He was artsy and eccentric, but he and Sano got along very well. Still the message he had just received was so absurd it was ridiculous. And the chief did not like ridiculous.

"The team in charge of catching Battousai disappeared this morning."

"Is there news?"

"Actually, we have a ransom note. From Battousai."

"What?"

"At least, it's signed Battousai. The style doesn't seem very...professional."

"Read it."

**Chief,**

**Sagara, Takani, Makimachi, and Kamiya are trapped in a cave-in with in. Shishio escaped, don't worry about him. If you make sure the case containing the display of black pearls at the Museum of Fine Jewelry is wet, he'll be horribly thwarted. I have taken Kamiya hostage, and may pull her hair if she really irritates me. No, I am not drugged, and I am who I say I am. Make sure there are no guards within a one mile radius of the vault and everyone will be returned with minimal damage, although Kamiya may have a headache after I finish pulling her hair. If you do as I say, a list of Shishio's next targets with ways to stop him will find its way into your hands.**

**-Battousai**

"What the hell..." The chief said out loud. "Is this code or is this a sick joke?"

"They're looking for codes right now, but it's probably not a joke. No one knew about the team's mission except for you, me, and them."

The chief considered. If Battousai really had tem hostage, it could end badly. The man was still a complete mystery to all of them. Deciding, he turned on the intercom on his desk and pressed the appropriate button.

"Set up a one-mile perimeter around the vault." He ordered. "Do not go within a mile."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it is short, but the next one should be longer. I hope. I have acquired writer's block for this one, but hopefully my creative train shall pull in at the right station next time. Wow, that metaphor sucked.**

**I have a one-shot called Tournament in the works right now, KK (do I write anything else?) and high school fic, oddly enough. Yay? Perhaps not. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter- I hated trying to write it.**

**Review please! This has been chickentyrant5.**


	5. Wardrobe

_Part V_

"You have no idea how to get out, do you?" Kaoru sighed. "How long have I been handcuffed to the wall now?"

"About half an hour, and I'm waiting for you people to set up a perimeter so I can let you go without fear."

"How will you know?" Megumi asked skeptically.

"There'll be some kind of sign." Battousai said calmly. "They want me to let you all go. I want to leave without you arresting me. Win-win situation for both of us."

"They won't set a perimeter- they'll search the area first." Misao pointed out. She carefully avoided coming within reach of Battousai. The last thing they needed was for the thief to gain another hostage.

"I sent a ransom note to them." He assured the agents. "They won't come within a mile."

"How the hell did you manage to sneak a ransom note out of here without us seeing?" Sano asked suspiciously.

"I emailed it to them from precious's cell phone when she wasn't paying attention." Battousai said smugly. He paused, face suddenly serious.

Kaoru felt a buzzing in her ears, and nervously glanced around for the source of the sound. The rock in the center of the room began to shake, at first only a slight vibration, then something resembling a Richter ten earthquake that had been localized. Pieces of orange stone fell to the ground as the rock shook itself to bits and blue smoke began to billow from within. Coughing, Sano, Megumi and Misao moved towards Battousai.

A figure emerged from the smog, a tall, white-clad figure. As they came closer, it was apparent that the stranger was in a white suit and had a rather ugly face. Judging by the deranged smile he was sporting, even his mother had been unable to love him and had deprived him of affection.

"Hello, Battousai!" The voice declared. "Remember me?"

"...no, not really." His answer seemed to confuse the newcomer, who straightened impressively and strode towards them. Moving so that he was between his hostages and the stranger, he tensed, searching his memory for who the hell this weirdo was.

"Surely you know of the great Kanryu Takeda the Second!"

"What exactly are you great at?" Misao asked. She dimly recalled the name, the way she dimly recalled the latest news about Britney Spears off the supermarket tabloids. It was interesting for thirty seconds and then it became pointless.

"I am the merchant of death...and I have come to annihilate you, Battousai, for what you did to my father!"

"That would be Kanryu Takeda the First?" Kaoru ventured forth. She watched Kanryu Junior warily; he didn't seem to be all there, and his smile was creepy.

"Quiet your harem, Battousai, we have business to discuss."

There was a silence in which everyone attempted to comprehend the fact that Takeda had just referred to them as Battousai's harem. As far as they knew, none of them acted like a harem...and Sano was a guy. Kaoru, maybe, since she was handcuffed to the wall, as his woman. But a whole harem?

"One woman does not a harem make." Misao said in shock.

"Yeah...wait, what are you implying!" Kaoru demanded.

"He did handcuff you to a wall." Megumi mused. "I suppose he assumed you were with him, and then jumped to conclusions."

"Enough! Say your farewell to your woman, Battousai! In the name of my father I shall smite you down!"

"Last I checked, murder was my specialty, not yours." The thief said quietly. His voice was cold, and Kanryu looked taken aback. "Now, how exactly did you intend to kill me?"

"I already have! Odorless, tasteless, colorless poison gas: the ultimate murder weapon!"

"Loch Ness gas? You must really be a fool."

"Loch Ness gas is dangerous, undetectable, fast-acting..."

"...And I've been inoculated against it already." He stepped forwards, advancing dangerously on Takeda. "The others, on the other hand...they need to start medication. Which means I have to get rid of you."

The white-suited man backed up, until he tripped and fell backwards into the pile of rubble that had been the rock he'd emerged from. Faint wisps of smoke were still rising a he looked up in horror at his would-be killer.

Picking up a rock, Battousai tested its weight. It was fairly small, not much bigger than a pebble. He held it up and waited.

And than threw it at Kanryu's forehead. It hit dead center and knocked him unconscious, his terrified expression still frozen on his face. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to his hostages and looked closely at them. Sure enough, Megumi, Misao, and Kaoru all had dark green eyelids, the surest sign of Loch Ness poisoning.

As if an unseen signal had passed, Sano moved, knocking out the two free females. Koru shifted, preparing to fight, but Sano glanced up at Battousai as though asking for permission. Shaking his head, he moved forward until he reached them.

"What the hell is going on? You're the leak?" She cried out.

"Calm down, Kaoru. Close your eyes."

"Don't tell me to calm down, you bastard! What are you and him doing to Misao and Megumi?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." He unlocked her handcuffs, and let her stand on her own weight. She couldn't support herself and fell to her knees, then onto her hands, gasping for air. Looking up at him in fear and anger, her arms began to shake with the strain of not fainting.

Battousai considered. He was going to have to sedate her, and there was no way she wouldn't fight it with all her strength. He had to surprise her so she'd fall asleep quickly. How could he do this?

Only one incredibly stupid idea occurred to him. It was probably a very bad idea, but it would definitely distract her long enough for him to jab a needle into her arm.

Time was of the essence, so he didn't think about it. He just did it.

Battousai leaned in and kissed her forcefully, sticking the sedative into her arm. It took only a few seconds for it to take effect.

Behind him, Sano snickered. He ignored the laughter and picked up Kaoru.

"Come on, we need to move them."

"Where?"

"My headquarters. The FBI, as far as I am aware, does not have an antidote to Loch Ness poison."

"We'd better hurry- they haven't got much time, have they?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing she noticed was that the sheets were silk.

The second thing was that she wasn't tied or restrained as far as she could tell. Nothing hurt, wither, the way it had right before he'd kissed her-

-wait, what?

Memories clicked into place like a key turning in a lock. The cave-in, the hair pulling, the crazy in the white suit...being drugged by a thief and her best friend who was a traitor. Possibly.

Ugh, now there was pain.

"She's awake." A voice said. It wasn't one he recognized, and the blankets, now that her eyes were opened, were over her head.

Another unfamiliar voice answered. "I'll get Battousai."

Footsteps moved away from her, a door opened and shut with a muted click, and the one who had spoken first addressed her.

"You're Kaoru Kamiya."

She decided not to feign sleep and sat up slowly. The person sitting across from her had long dark bangs and narrow, icy eyes, like some kind of demonic thing. She scowled; why were all the criminals (at least, she thought he was a criminal, if he worked with Battousai...) so odd looking?

"Yeah."

"Why did you inherit the Azure?"

"My uncle left it to me. It's odd, we were never close. I hardly ever saw him. But he left me everything. I guess since he was alone- bachelor, no kids- he figured blood ran thicker than water, or wine, or whatever."

"So you never saw it before that day."

"No- well, not in real life. It turned up while we were trying to figure out possible targets for Battousai."

"I see." He didn't bother to try and continue the conversation, and Kaoru preoccupied herself by looking closely at the room. It was long and there was a line of beds like hers alongside her. She could see that two had recently been slept in. Misao and Megumi's beds, perhaps? Had they been drugged, too?

The door opened and she swung her head around. Battousai had returned along with Sano.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you going to tell me about the conspiracy you're involved in, or what?"

Sano nodded. "I got into the wrong gangs. Met Ke-Battousai during a raid, and we became friends. I started helping them out, and I ended up a spy."

Kaoru hadn't missed his slip. "You know his real name, right? It's not Battousai."

"Ask him if you want to know. He's in charge of everything."

"So what exactly is the conspiracy? I don't understand anything, and I'm tired of people lying to me." She gave him a look, and he nodded again.

"I wasn't really involved, so I can't tell you much. Ask Battousai whenever he visits."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Precious?"

"Oh, it's you." She yawned and sat up. One of the nurses had forbidden her to get out of bed. She'd tried anyway, fallen flat on her face, and had crawled back into the sheets. Megumi and Misao were with her now, having returned from their checkups, and too had been confined to their beds. But right now everyone was asleep.

"Sano said you had questions. I came to try and answer them."

"You told me there was a conspiracy. I want to know what it is."

"Can you keep it to yourself?"

"...I suppose."

"Don't suppose. I have to know whether you're going to tell anyone."

"I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Well, everything starts with a collection of old records. The ycame from a country called Althahar..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this world there is constant evolution. The weak die, outrun by the strong. So it is with all species. All except for one.

Man! Man is the one who is strong but there are stronger. Man is the one who has no skill worth mentioning, except for his mind! Man's mind has no equal.

When in nature it happens that in a flock of swallows one swallow is faster than the other, his offspring are faster than the others as well. Among the swallows there is a divide. Predators may kill the slower swallows, and in time the whole flock is faster than before.

But Man! With his brain he spreads like a plague across the Earth. There is nowhere he does not go. Nothing he does not conquer, even if in fact he should not conquer it.

Thousands of years ago, when the world was still young, there was a kingdom called Althahar. It sat halfway jutting out to sea and halfway ringed with barren mountains. So the Althians became merchants and fishermen and farmers and craftsmen, as many nations did.

There was a great mountain among the ranges, called the Gate of Althahar because of the winding pass that ringed it. This mountain was hollow from within, but one day lava spurted from below and flowed through the nation. The people took to hiding in caverns below the ground, and retreated into the hollow mountain to protect themselves. Many died, but many also lived, such was the cleverness of the Althians.

But the lava sealed the people into the ground and mountain. Without the sun and the land, they were trapped in darkness. So they adapted, as animals do when living in a tree by a newly built house. When the mice no longer stray, the hawks turn to other prey, like birds fed by the humans.

The people of Althahar could not trust their bodies. Their bodies were of no use in this small, cramped, airless space. Instead they used their minds.

The Althian race became masters of strange powers. They could see in things not meant to be seen, hear what should never be heard. They could call back the dead and make flame burn from beneath. Eventually, the Althians had the power to saw through the rock and return to the land under the sun.

But legends of their prowess spread far and wide, and they closed their ports and lived off the resources of their country. Still the Althians continued to grow, while the nation remained of the same size. They were more prosperous than ever, but it was not enough.

So the king and queen of Althahar went into the hollow mountain and hid in them all powerful artifacts of the Althians. Divine and mortal powers alike, it all went into the mountain. They sealed in the priestesses in to make sacred rights and regain the favor of the gods.

Foreigners from all over were invited, and all the young maidens as well to a ball held by the king and queen. Here, each of the maidens was married away, and taken to an alien country. The young men of Althahar, too, were treated this way. The rest of the women were taken to the palace, where they were forced to drink poison so that not one of them could bear children. The monarchs hoped to dilute the blood, enough that the power of the Althians would vanish forever.

But it did not. Instead it spread. Now many countries had Althian children hiding in secret their powers. Now Althahar was laid open to the foreigners who stripped it bare and burned it into sand and dust.

Althahar fell to the workings of the king and queen.

But the Althians lived on, denying themselves true destiny.

Mother Nature had created a superior human, and by right Althians should have launched an empire to remove the blight of the weaker race. Instead they submitted to folly and fled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, that's why some people have powers?"

"That's how the legend goes. There are researchers trying to figure out how it happened, but it's difficult."

"How do you and Sano tie into this? And are you trying to steal back the treasure of Althahar?"

"I come into this several years ago, during the vice presidency of Katsura. During the civil war period."

"You mean when the island provinces revolted? Yeah, I remember. My father went to protests."

"It was a bad time. Katsura was working with the islanders, against the president. But there was one of him, and a whole government of them. He had armies in the islands under his command, but it wasn't enough. I lived in the islands at the time. I left home t offer myself as a soldier."

"You fought in the war."

"I was a skilled swordsman, and I had raw power. Katsura recognized my abilities, like my...teacher...did. But instead of teaching me, he gave me a job. As an assassin. I worked throughout the war. They told me afterwards that I won it for them. I came to the mainland afterwards, and joined the underground. I created an empire, of sorts. A huge network of people like me who were trying to survive undetected. I didn't think it would ever get this big."

"What does your empire do?"

"Identify people with potential abilities by testing them. Train them. Monitor people using their skills to bypass the law or flaunting them. Keep everything in line. It wasn't more than an educational system until Danjiro became president. He started trying to kill us all off by spying on us and then poisoning us by water supply. So we retreated out into the islands, fought another, secret war that no one knew about. Danjiro lost. I killed him after he surrendered. I thought it was all over."

"How could Danjiro just do all that? He's not a dictator."

"Yes, he was. He could control people. He completely took over by hypnotizing everyone he met and saw. Once he died, the government became functional and not just a front. This country is stable. But it's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"A country called Etruskka. It lies where Althahar used to be. It's ruled by the philosophy of Shishio Makoto. He believes those with powers should eradicate those who don't. The Etruskkans have an old prophecy which may or may not be true about the treasury of Althahar- if it is replaced, supposedly it could either bring peace, or war..."

"So...you are trying to stop Shishio from getting all this stuff with weird powers to stop a prophecy that might just be crap?"

"The nutcases over in Etruskka don't need any more power. They have a huge army of people like us."

"Okay, we need to call the ones with powers something short and sweet."

"We call ourselves the Others."

"The Others? Okay. Why do these Etruskkans need an army?"

"They...want to rule the world."

"...you are not serious! I feel like I'm trapped in a bad comic book!"

"Welcome to my world, precious. Now, then. What would you say about getting some training?"

"I don't know."

"You need, at the very least, to learn the full extent of your abilities. You may have just the one power, mind-reading, or it may be a manifestation of a full range of abilities, like telepathy, or you may have pure raw power that can be channeled into anything you want."

"What do you have?"

"The last one. It was one of the reasons I made such a good assassin...and now a good thief. But you should get some training. You have a strong natural talent. Most people take months to achieve the control you have."

"Control? You mean like turning it on an off?"

"You can turn it on and off at will, and it...stays that way?"

"Yeah. It's like there's a dial in my head, and I can make it loud or soft or mute it. I hear anything more then twenty feet way, and I have trouble focusing on one voice sometimes."

"You definitely need training, to see if you can improve. You'd probably be good at it."

"I'll think about it. Now, when exactly can I leave? The FBI probably thinks you executed us all or something."

"I sent them a list of Shishio's next targets in order. And an explanation for stealing you."

"Then they think you're insane. I feel inclined to agree."

"So now that I've answered your questions, precious, you go back to being mean?"

"Obviously."

"It's getting late. You need your rest. Good night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir?"

"Did you get something, Katsu?"

"Well, the Battousai sent us another note."

"Read it, then, and tell me he didn't kill them all."

"No, sir, nothing like that."

**There were complications, and my hostages ended up poisoned. Since this poison is unknown to you and I'd like it to continue that way, I will only say that I will return them, relatively unharmed, after they have been treated. The list of Shishio's next targets in order is attached. Knock yourselves out; if you keep everything wet he won't bet able to get his hands on them.**

**Sincerely,**

**Battousai**

"...and this one's legitimate."

"Yes sir."

"Find them. Now."

"Yes, sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Focus. Don't push, look for cracks. Chisel away, don't bang your head on the wall..."

"Would you stop with the metaphor already? I'm trying to concentrate..."

"Don't worry about actually getting in. Just do your best to penetrate my defenses. No one's ever managed to listen in on my thoughts with the sole exception of the man who taught me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. Don't make yourself faint from the effort..."

_...big blue eyes..._

"Wait! I heard...something..."

'What did you hear?"

"Someone was thinking about my eyes."

"...well done. I'm impressed. You should come join my organization instead of the FBI."

"Or I could arrest you. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"I'd escape and I'd steal things from the FBI."

"Right. Don't get so cocky."

"You need to take the category test."

"What's that?"

"A test that's meant to identify any abilities you make have that haven't manifested, or to clarify an ability you aren't sure of."

"How do you do that?"

"There's a list of simple, basic tasks to perform. Every task corresponds to an ability. Lighting a candle without touching it, moving a glass with your mind, sucking electricity out of an outlet..."

"When can I take it? And when are you releasing us?"

"Tomorrow, and probably in about a week. It's your lunch time, so go eat."

"Bye."

"Bye, precious."

"And here I thought you'd managed to go an hour without calling me that."

"I almost forgot, but your relieved sigh reminded me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meg? You awake?"

Megumi ignored him, continuing to file her nails as though he wasn't there. The traitor.

"Um...listen, I know you don't believe me, but I'm not a traitor. And I wouldn't have knocked you out if you hadn't been poisoned."

She looked up at him. "You're working with Battousai."

"He's not the enemy. He's on our side."

"He works for the FBI?"

"No, he...look, he's not a thief because he wants to steal stuff. He's a thief because he's trying to help people."

"So he's a modern-day Robin Hood."

"No. Look- just watch." Sano turned and faced an empty wardrobe being stored in the sickroom. "I'll show you."

He punched the wardrobe, and it exploded into tiny pieces. Megumi covered her eyes to keep fragments from blinding her, and Sano waited for a response. The doctor climbed shakily out of bed and moved to his side, looking down at he rubble. It was in such small shards, like someone had tried to make a wood carving of a rice bow land wanted some wooden rice to go with it.

"What did you do to it? How is that even possible? Is this a joke?"

"Er...Ke-Battousai! Help me explain everything to Megumi!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another too-short chapter! I'm sorry! So, what did Sano do to the wardrobe? Will Battousai ever give his 'hostages' back to the FBI? Where is Shishio? Why is the plot so stupid? Um...don't answer the last one. Questions? answers? Concerns? Comments? Flame? Criticism? Review and I will do my best to help...don't review and I will cry...no, not really. I hope my writer's block isn't too obvious in this one, and I'm sorry for the lack of humor. Next one will be better!**

**I know everyone and their mother has done this, but I'm going to start a collection of one shots using a hundred themes chart I found saved in my computer. I have one that spins off tournament and a whole arc of pieces making up a story based off of Daughter of the Forest...except not really. Should I...or shouldn't I?**

**This has been...the infamous chickentyrant5.**


	6. Cliche

_Part VI_

They were standing on a street corner in the middle of god-knew-where, and they were pissed.

Battousai had dumped them in the middle of the night in some random town. Random, empty town. Random empty town that lacked street signs, and pay phones, and al the things required for them to contact their people. Oh, and none of them had cell phones since the thief had stolen those, too. Even Sano's.

"I can't believe he dumped me out there! I'm on his side!"

"It would look suspicious otherwise." Megumi pointed out. "And then you'd blow your cover."

"Look! I SEE LIGHT!" Misao pointed at a glow in the distance. A streetlamp that actually worked! They ran eagerly towards it, finding it was outside a wooden building with a Georgia O'Keeffe painting hung over the door.

It was the symbol used to mark modern brothels.

"Great." Kaoru said with a sigh. "Sano, get in there." He whined but did so, knowing it wasn't safe for three girls, even FBI agent girls, to go into a brothel. He asked for use of a pay phone and managed to collect-call his own office. Giving his name and location (or what he knew of it) to the secretary who'd picked up, he was hung-up on. Confused, he came back outside.

"The FBI just hung up on us." He informed them.

"...well, damn." Misao finally expressed her sentiments. "Guess we're camping out tonight. Let's find an abandoned barn or something."

On their search for an abandoned...anything, really, at this point, they found a big hole. It was a hold full of sand. Not wanting to be picky, thy shrugged and collapsed in the dry sand. For some reason, their minds were clouded and they were so sleepy...

Kaoru was the only one still struggling to stay awake. "Guys...we have to...leave..." She succumbed.

A few figures emerged from the darkness to look at the fallen bodies,

"Pick them up." Someone ordered. It was a man. "Shishio-sama requested the girl specifically."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they woke up chained to the inside of a cargo freight train, they decided enough was enough.

"Oh, this is so ridiculous it's not even funny. Drugged and kidnapped again?" Kaoru moaned.

"Bet you anything they were after you." Sano guessed. "I'll put down money they're after you."

"Me? Why me?" Before she could explain exactly why it was not her, the doors opened and someone entered. A boy, short, with blue yes, bowl-cut hair, and a smile. A scary, happy smile.

"Hello. You must be Shishio-sama's new prisoners. Which one of you is Kaoru Kamiya? Shishio-sama wants to met Battousai's new woman. I do, too. It's all very exciting."

"...I was kidding." Sano said finally, not sure whether to laugh or freak out. "I wasn't serious..."

"First harems and now this." Misao agreed.

"I'm Soujiro." The boy introduced himself. "Please tell me your names. Otherwise I'll have to use truth serum."

"...me." Kaoru said. Who knew what would happen to the others if they protected her? At least this way the others would have the opportunity to escape. In theory.

"It's nice to meet you." He unchained her. "Please follow me, okay?"

She did, through several cars stocked with burglary equipment, weapons, stolen goods, and food. Eventually she reached a car with lavish golden doors.

"In there." Soujiro motioned to her to go first. Kaoru stepped through the doors, letting them be caught by the boy behind her. She saw Shishio, bandaged and smelly, on a couch with a woman beside him. She was wearing green lipstick, oddly enough.

"You must be his woman." The green-lipped person said, laughing. "What an ugly girl."

"...why am I here?" She asked angrily. "Why'd you drug and kidnap me?"

Shishio laughed with his woman counterpart. "To lure the Battousai to his death."

"Why does that not surprise me in the least?" She asked. This was so incredibly cliché that it was impossible to react properly. Weren't there rules against being kidnapped less than an hour after you'd been freed? Why would her capture lure Battousai out? They weren't even friends. Sure, she could put up with him, but it was more a question of him having answers and her having questions. Lots and lots of questions. Plus he was the one pulling the strings, it seemed.

"I am predictable to Battousai, so I suppose I am predictable to one who knows him as well as you do."

She wanted, very badly, to scream to high heaven that she was NOT his woman, but saying it and getting killed for being useful seemed like it was highly possible, so she kept her mouth shut and continued to act carefree. Maybe she could fake her way out of this? Or at least buy time for the others, who hopefully had escaped.

"Sit and we will discuss things." Shishio motioned to the floor beside his throne. She sat there, with distaste at his finery, and waited. She felt he was the type to monologue, not discuss, but all the better for her. Listening was better than talking. She might slip up and say something she wasn't supposed to say- although she doubted Battousai was stupid enough to say anything to her she might reveal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Battousai, Shishio just sent us a ransom note." A voice said from behind him The red head just nodded tightly.

"Where are they, Aoshi?" He asked angrily. "I should have..."

"You couldn't have known. It was concealed even from the Oniwabanshuu." His tone made it clear that was unusual. Generally, when ninjas wanted to know something, they found out. Quickly.

"True, still, I know how Shishio thinks. Why did he kidnap them, though I would expect it to be someone on the inside."

Aoshi didn't answer, just looked piercingly at him. He didn't really have to speak, nor did Battousai have to read his mind; he understood what was going on with ease.

"They were after her, weren't they? I should have realized, with Kanryu...where?"

"An underground train below the wheat fields of Kansas." The tall ninja said. "They're going to Shishio's vault belowground. There is a way in." There was no need to say it was stupidly dangerous and would take tremendous skill. They were the best after all. If they couldn't do it, there were few who could.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Yes."

"We're leaving in five, then. The longer they're there, the less likely it is they'll all survive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anything?" Misao asked hopefully. Sano's expression said it all, and she scowled and continued to try and snap off her shackles. "Maybe will Kaoru will escape."

"Yeah." Megumi was trying as hard as she could to escape, but despite her best efforts, she hadn't managed anything. Sano, the two had hoped, being the strongest, would have gotten out by now, but he two was trapped. He was considering using his powers- it would blow his cover with Shishio if they didn't already know- but it might let them escape and get to safety. But they could hardly abandon Kaoru, and he didn't know what kind of enemies he was facing.

Sano hated to admit it, but help would be great right about now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"...Kamatari?"

"Listen, I can't talk long, but I work for Shishio now. Do you need a leak?"

"A leak would be nice right about now. Where are they?"

"Your girl's in the throne room, and the other are in an empty cargo car. It's the tenth from the front."

"And the throne room?"

"Third, but I wouldn't go now. Not enough room for a real fight. Wait til he gets to his hide away."

"Thanks. Get off the phone, you sound horribly nervous and if anyone notices..."

"I die? Yeah. Bye!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither of the two men were surprised when they arrived at the wheat field above Shishio's hideout and found a police officer with four long bangs of equal length hanging over his face. The bangs were equal length- the man was known to measure hem to insure their perfection. Such was his way. It could be considered OCD.

"Saitou."

"Battousai. Shinomori. Come to rescue your woman?"

"It was my fault they were caught. I should have realized what he was planning." The thief berated himself.

"Do you know the way in?"

"There's a corn plant around here somewhere. We have to find it." Aoshi explained.

"You want me to find a corn plant in middle of a wheat field?" Saitou asked. "How?"

"We know the general area, so we look for it. It'll have corn on it."

The three spread out, searching for the lone corn plant among the wheat. It took only a few minutes.

"Over here!" Battousai yelled.

"So." Saitou asked dubiously. The corn plant seemed harmless. "Now what?"

Aoshi yanked the plant out of its soil, leaving its roots bare. "A hole."

"Shall we go?" Without waiting for an answer, he jumped into the hole, falling with trying to stop himself. Of course, he was shorter and scrawnier than either of his companions, who gingerly climbed in and began crawling down.

At the bottom of the clay hole full of bugs and god-knows-what, they were in a small cave lit by torches. There was a narrow staircase (was Shishio agoraphobic?) on one side, also lit with torches. They began scaling the steps, wary now. Who knew what was guarding the door?

No one, as it turned out. It was suspicious, but they didn't bother trying to figure out way. If they were expected, it meant they'd be fighting. If they were in possession of the element of surprise, they'd still be fighting. The element of surprise just made the fights tip to their advantage.

The throne room had golden doors, embossed with the crest of the royal family of Etruskka. Kenshin went forward, motioning for the others to continue on.

"Get the others out, if you can find them. I'll deal with Shishio."

"You can't handle them all." Saitou said bluntly.

"I don't have to. Shishio's not stupid enough to amass all his people in one place. Two or three, at best."

"You mean at worst." Aoshi said, already preparing to climb up the next flight of stairs and go looking for trapped FBI agents.

The two tall men left, leaving one short one to face whatever lay within the doors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru had never liked blood. She wasn't the type of girl who got all queasy; and she handled her own injuries well enough. Certainly she'd never let her dislike for bodily fluids get in her way. But something about watching two excellent swordsmen fight to the death, while getting progressively bloodier, made her feel a little sick.

Maybe it was the brutality. Both intended to kill; no chance no opening went unseen and unused. She felt like Battousai was still the superior swordsman, but Shishio was close. It was Shishio's unorthodox fighting style that was screwing the fight up.

What kind of maniac bit his opponent's shoulder? The bite marks were clearly visible on Battousai's shoulder, and he was covered in shallow scratches. There was a large gash across his side, but otherwise he seemed fine. Shishio was sporting giant chest and back slashes, not to mention an unimpressive collection of minor injuries, but he seemed fine as well. Someone had forgotten to inform them that they were, in fact, humans and were subject to exhaustion, and weakness.

Soujiro was gone. She didn't know what had gone on in that battle, except that it had seemed at first like Battousai was going to lose, badly. But there had been a moment, a moment of intense staring, and she was sure telepathy had gotten involved. After that, Soujiro had gotten pounded into the dust, and had run off in turmoil.

Who was going to win? It mattered to her, because if Battousai won, from what she'd understood, it would be a good thing. If Shishio won...well, it would be bad. Not just for her, but for everyone. Still, the two were reaching the limit of their strength. Kaoru knew that this was the end; either one of them died, or there came a draw. It would all depend on the next charge. If she hadn't been only a few feet away from the battle, unable to move, and fearing for her life, it would be fascinating.

They tensed. One, two, three...blurred shapes thrashing against one another...smoke...

She coughed, eyes tearing. When she looked up, like a magic trick, Shishio was gone. Battousai was left, and he walked towards her as though he'd sustained paper cuts instead of major injuries of the life-threatening kind.

"Are you alright, precious?" She supposed if he could make fun of her, he was fine, but then again if he was anything like Sano the jokes were to distract her from his bloody appearance.

"You're the one covered in blood. Hang on a minute and I'll bind your injuries. Otherwise you'll bleed to death."

Without waiting for an answer she started ripping his sleeves to shreds. He didn't need them anyways. Once his entire shirt had been turned to bandaging, and she needed more, she used her own shirt. What was left was decent, but not really. Still, he was in better shape then before.

"Thanks."

"What did you do to Soujiro?"

"I convinced him to follow his own philosophy, that's all. I sent my associates to get your friends out. They might already be back in the hands for the FBI. Come on; we should leave."

"Yeah." She followed him through the maze of rooms, until they found a back entrance designed for emergencies. It involved climbing up several feet of dirt, but Kaoru wasn't t type of girl to mind getting a little dirty, either.

The air in the wheat fields was soothing, and the two enemies walked in silence towards whatever transportation Battousai had set up. She never found out what; distracted with the unraveling bandage on his side wound, she didn't notice him sedating her until it was tool ate.

Fixing the bandages himself, he walked on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Chief looked up from the long, complex report on possible meanings of Battousai's ransom notes, he aw someone was standing n his office.

Said someone was currently on a Wanted List. Said someone had red hair and gold eyes. Said someone was smirking victoriously as he put down Kaoru Kamiya, who he'd been carrying bridal-style, on the Chief's desk. (Judging from her expression, Kamiya wasn't all that happy about her position.)

Battousai had just walked into the FBI headquarters, carrying an FBI agent he'd kidnapped, and no one had stopped him. Oh, there would be hell for everyone between the entrance and his office. There would be hell.

"You brought her back?" The Chief asked incredulously, looking at the agent who was sitting on his desk and trying to figure out whether to be confused or furious. Kaoru glanced back and forth between Battousai and her boss, waiting for some response.

"Well, it wouldn't be very sporting of me to keep her." Battousai replied. "Why, did you not want her?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gah, my chapters are so short! Well, at least there is a chapter; A Thousand Falling Stars had me distracted for a while. Incidentally, while we're on the subject of ATFS, there is now Alien!Kaoru fanfiction there. I've never, ever seen Alien!Kaoru before, so check it out! **

**So, I have a few ideas for the next chapter...less supernatural, more work. Also, Sano and Kaoru's powers...which means I need something else to steal. No more drugging/kidnapping for a while, though, I've exhausted the subject. **

**Review! ...I want your questions, comments, and concerns right now...and I am chickentyrant5.**


	7. Arrest

_Part VII_

"I think I've explained everything. If you'll excuse me..." Battousai got up from his chair and moved to the door. Without really thinking, Kaoru acted.

Click. "You're under arrest for...robbery, breaking into the FBI headquarters, kidnapping, sexual harassment...did I miss anything?" She asked cheerfully, handcuffing him and grabbing him by the arm. "Okay. Let's go."

He stared at her, wide-eyed and shocked. Of all the reactions he had expected, he had not expected this.

"Are you seriously arresting after I saved your life three times?"

"In this country, we have this rule where if you break into a museum and steal stuff-"

"You can't prove any of it."

"Can so. I and the rest of my team are eyewitnesses." She began dialing an intercom. "I need the super-secure steel holding cell prepared."

"I just supplied the FBI with enough information to catch Shishio and they arrest m."

"Quit your whining. If you weren't such a lousy criminal, you wouldn't have walked into FBI HQ."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four very satisfied agents stared at their handiworks. Mug shots of everyone arrested in the last week.

Hoji had been arrested at the store they'd used to track him. With Hoji they'd found an entire briefcase with plans and location of Shishio's grand hideout, hidden in collapsed coal mines. This was stuff even Battousai didn't know about (at least they thought he didn't know- no one had been able to find his phone). How he was managing to make any calls from his holding cell, all steel, underground, and video-monitored, was anyone's guess. He was the other advancement- they'd found some old records by running his mug shot. No names as of yet, but now they knew his official background. Several of Shishio's weaker men had been picked up all over the county, and some were all too happy to sing like birds in exchange for shorter jail time.

"When does he go on trial?" Megumi asked.

"We can't put him on trial until we figure out who he actually is." complained Kaoru.

The phone on their table rang, and Sano answered it. He hadn't said much about being Battousai's leak inside the FBI, and he might have been communicating with him behind their backs. The three girls were pretending not to know or care.

"Sagara."

"How's my idiot apprentice doing?" Sano nearly dropped the phone. He'd only heard the voice once, but it had been scary.

"You're Battousai's master, aren't you?" The tall man demanded. "How'd you get the number?"

"Never mind how I got the number; anyone can if they really want it. How's my apprentice? Some leak you turned out to be, letting him get arrested."

"It was all Kaoru! She was the one who arrested him."

"He was always weak against women." The master said in exasperation. "Well, get him out. Shishio is planning to start the initial assault tomorrow."

"The what?"

"He's going to take a city hostage, and use the hostages to get the artifacts he needs. The only thing that will stop him is the chance to kill my idiot apprentice, and he can't be killed if he's in jail."

"How do I get him out of jail? He committed crimes, remember?"

Kaoru snatched the phone out of Sano's hand. "Okay, my turn." She put the hand piece to her ear. "Hello, this is Kaoru Kamiya speaking and I want to now everything and I want it now. Or else."

"Or else?"

"Or else Battousai stays in jail and I get to put him on trial for all his crimes."

"Finally, someone who knows what they're talking about," The man muttered, and Kaoru smiled, "Shishio is planning to hold a city hostage. I need my idiot apprentice to stop him. Get him out of jail; you can have him back afterwards. He'll be too wounded to resist."

"Done. When and where do you want him?" She faked confidence, even though she had no idea how to break anyone out of jail. Well, she did, but it was still a tricky business.

"Just get him outside the building perimeter and have him call me by tomorrow night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was wondering if Shishou would ever call." Battousai said calmly as she walked in. he wasn't facing her. "What's Shishio up to now?"

"He's trying to hold a city hostage." Kaoru said flatly. "Apparently you can do something about it. Can you get out on your own?"

"If you leave the door open." He replied. "Why are you so cooperative?"

"Your master promised I could arrest you again after you were all worn out from battle."

"He would." He paused, turning to face her. "Someone will call you on my behalf afterwards, if I don't make it."

"Do you think it's likely?"

"...if it was just Shishio, no. But there are more than just him in there. It's a possibility."

"Why are you telling me any of this?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is that?"

"It's my list."

"Your list of what?"

"Ten sword, plus Shishio. I have to fight Soujiro myself, so that crosses off one. Kamatari is our leak, so that's one more. Hoji is in jail, so that's another one."

"I'll deal with the big one."

"That leaves five for Aoshi and Saitou."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day at work, sometimes you just need to relax.

So, Kaoru invited her friends over to her house to have pizza and crack jokes at each other. It was a common enough ritual. They were all lounging on the couch when a loud noise made them all tense for action. Someone was...laughing? Definitely laughing. Cackling, in fact.

"Come out, Battousai's woman!"

"...my life is a walking bad romance novel." Kaoru said. "Shall we go outside?"

They grabbed their weapons and went out into the front yard. There were three figures out there: a woman carrying a scythe, a dark-looking man dressed like a priest, and a pointy-nosed person in a black cape. At least tat's what they thought until the woman started to talk.

"A transvestite, a priest, and a Dracula-wannabe. Where's the bar?" Megumi asked.

"I don't think alcohol will help with this situation." Misao answered, tensed. "Kaoru, get back."

Sano stared at Kamatari, trying to get him to understand what he needed to do. He didn't respond, but Sano hoped he'd understood. The so-called Dracula was talking now, and he was the one who'd been cackling earlier.

"What fears have I? Come, and battle me, weaklings! I am Henya of the-"

"Can we skip to the part where you tell us why you're here, please?" Kaoru interrupted.

Henya scowled, dramatically opening his cape. He was emancipated underneath, all ribs visible. It was a wonder he was alive. Pulling out some dynamite, he lit the fuses and jumped. "Fight me...and die!"

The resulting explosion was loud, dust-inducing, and threw Henya high up into the air, where he gliding on his makeshift black wings. He dived at them, intending to slice his victim in half.

Misao shot through one of his wings, making several bullet holes. Immediately he tipped, and was carried off by some other current. His flight unbalanced, he was much less dangerous than before.

"No true swordsman uses a gun." He sneered even as he rose and fell crazily.

"Good thing Kaoru's the swordswoman, then." Megumi commented, already aiming her own gun. "You should land before you fall and break some those spindly little ribs."

"Spindly-why you!" Henya plummeted headfirst towards the ground; no one made a move to help him. He landed, bounced, and was still. They turned their attention to the last two enemies. The priest stepped forward, and now that he was closer, Sano recognized him.

"Anji." He said, running his fingers through his enormous hair.

"So here we are." Anji said. No other words were needed. Moving out into the street, they plunged into battle. Explosions crashed, and craters began to form in the pavement.

"So," Kamatari said cheerfully. "Anyone done anything interesting lately?"

"I arrested Battousai." Kaoru offered. "Um...didn't you write that book? Psychia: Secret Power?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. What did you think of it?"

"It was pretty good, actually. Informational. Straightforward."

"That was the effect I was going for, really."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you do this to everyone?"

"Do what?"

"Smash their beliefs into pieces...and then force them to take responsibility for themselves."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything. If you still want to fight, I'll fight you until one of us falls."

"But you don't really want to fight me. You want to fight Shishio-sama. Can you reform him, too?"

"People of our kind...assassins and killers...can't be reformed. Once you've taken that path, you can't go back. You still can, if you want to. You can find some other way. For Shishio, it is too late."

"What can I do now? My sword is broken. You win. But...you'll never defeat Shishio-sama."

"Is that supposed to persuade me to turn back? I won't."

"I know. Shishio-sama wouldn't let you run away. He really wants to fight you. He told you were weak because you protected people."

"Shishio sees any kind of attachment to another person as weak. He doesn't understand that no ideal can lend you the strength another person can. I learned that the hard way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano's hands were smashed. Megumi had had to treat his numerous fist injuries before, but this was just ridiculous. His right hand, especially, was so badly damaged she wondered if it would ever be the same.

"Idiot rooster-head, what did you do to your knuckles?" She asked as she checked them.

"It's part of what I showed you while we were kidnapped. I can erase the resistance of the object I'm hitting. The problem is that it tends to break my hands a little bit..."

"Little bit? Little bit? The bones are pulverized!"

"Why didn't it happen to Anji? He's a master of the same power!" Sano whined.

"Maybe because he's a master?" Misao offered. Kaoru was setting her broken rib. "He probably knows how to use it without killing himself."

"You want something for your rib, Misao? It's gotta hurt, and I probably have painkillers around here somewhere." Kaoru motioned to the first-aid kit, the contents of which were spread all over the living room floor as they treated their injuries. Calling a rescue squad would have attracted too much attention, so they were giving themselves home treatment and seeing the FBI doctors later.

"Nah, I'm okay. What about you?"

"Minimal injuries- I'm just bruised. Don't worry about me. Megumi?"

"I'm fine, too." She said. Exhaling, she let go of Sano's right hand. "I've done what I can do. Try not to get into any drunken brawls for a while."

"Hey! I don't get into drunken brawls!"

"Oh, right, they're drunken honorable fights." Kaoru drawled, rolling her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Click. She flicked the lights in the dark office on.

"You look like crap." She was not surprised to find him waiting in her office. He was bandaged, she noted, and probably badly wounded. She couldn't figure out why he was here, but he was sure to tell her, any minute now.

"I feel like it, too. Shishio bit me." He tapped his shoulder and winced in pain.

She blanched. "Wow. That's...really disturbing. Did you come here to share your war stories with or, what/"

"No, I came here to let you arrest me."

"Why? What kind of pathetic criminal are you, anyways?"

"One who seems to recall you being promised you could re-arrest me later." He held out his wrists in amusement, although she couldn't fathom why this was funny. Still, Kaoru wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she cuffed him and marched him off after calling for the holding cell.

"What happened to Shishio, anyway?"

"He's...out of the picture." Battousai replied evasively.

"I see. So, the world is safe?"

"Relatively so. His men are still floating around, planning to take revenge and continue on without him."

"Ah, well, you don't need to worry about it because you'll be safe in jail."

"Safe. Right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chief?"

"Yes, Katsu?"

"Battousai just escaped."

"Impossible. He was arrested less than fifteen minutes ago. His paperwork is still being filed."

"He's gone, sir. He left Kamiya a note and everything."

"Not another one of his notes. Read it aloud."

**Dear Precious,**

**I only promised to be arrested- I never said I'd stay in jail. Or even go on trial. I doubt I'll need to steal anything else, but there are plenty of other crimes I can commit. We'll see each other soon. **

**Sincerely,**

**Battousai**

**P.S. Call 673-583-5762 tomorrow evening. Don't bug your phone. **

"Where's Kamiya? Had she seen this?"

"She found it, sir. They're cleaning up her office now."

"Cleaning up her office?"

"She broke her chair."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi."

"Hello, precious. Are you tracing the call?"

"No, I am not. What is it you want?"

"There's a key taped to the inside of your mailbox. It opens a safety deposit box in the Swiss General Bank downtown."

"And what, pray tell, is in the safety deposit box?"

"The results of your category test. An item I'd like you to hold onto for me. My birth certificate-"

"Your what?"

"My birth certificate and some other personal papers to help you in your quest to jail me, and a present."

"A what?"

"A present. A gift. Something that I give to you."

"By 'what?' I meant what is wrong with you, you nut job?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, other than the fact I have permanent bite marks on my shoulder."

"What is with you and those bite marks?"

"Would you want to be bitten by a crazed, pyrokinetic mummy?"

"Point taken. It's late, and I have a life other than talking to maniacs like you. Later."

"Later, precious."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter will probably be the last. Hopefully I will tie up all the loose ends there. There are a lot of them...that's the problem of writing such a convoluted, insane story! But it was fun, anyways! **

**Review! ...from the ever-distracted chickentyrant5.**


	8. Diamond

_Part VIII_

It was a sunny day in the city, in a park with an ice cream stand. Children were laughing and playing in the grass, pigeons were riding the breeze, and by a stone table underneath a tree, two people sat together and talked.

Between them sat an enormous cardboard box, held together by silver duct tape and prayers. Kaoru held her box cutter uncomfortably, and Battousai leaned against the back of his chair casually. The silence was oddly comfortable; she felt like there was no rush. Still, her curiosity won out, so she sliced open the tape holding the box closed and pulled it open with feigned uncaring.

He saw right through her and smiled slightly, helping her pry it open and examine the contents. Two manila folders, one labeled 'precious' and one labeled, 'me'. Three wrapped packages: two in what looked like squares of unhemmed cotton, tied with twine, and one in maroon velvet. A long, newspaper-wrapped package that she could tell had been the reason the box was so big. The rest of the empty space was filled with Styrofoam pellets.

She reached for the longest package first, ripping off the taped up newspaper (it was all personal ads) and shoving it back in the box. It turned out to be a shinai, with some odd markings on the handle.

"Unbreakable." He explained. She nodded.

"Thanks." Next, she pulled out the three small packages. First, she opened one of the cotton-wrapped ones. It contained the Devil's Eye.

"Most people can't handle it without being either obsessed with it or burned by it. You were fine with it, so I thought it might be safer with you."

In a twisted way, it was flattering, to think he trusted her with this, his first steal. She picked up the second package. It contained a perfectly cut crystal jewel the size of a quarter. It almost looked...like a giant diamond...nah, it was just some crystal.

"The legendary Diamond of Althahar. It has no special properties, but it's pretty. I didn't steal it, so you can probably call it a family inheritance and make jewelry out of it or something."

"Thanks." She managed again faintly. A diamond? What the heck? How was she supposed to interpret that, anyways?

The final, velvet package was full of small round things in assorted colors.

"Jelly beans?"

"No, power enhancers in assorted flavors."

Now she turned to the manila folders. The first one contained a few sheets of rough paper scrawled on with charcoal. A primitive sort of birth certificate, listing the birth of 'Shinta.' No surname was given, and it was too smeared in some places to read. If it weren't in a plastic cover, she was sure it would be illegible. The rest of the sheets were similar, containing a poorly drawn family tree and a sketch of three figures.

"Where I was born, it was too impoverished to afford anything more. My parents," he pointed at the two adults in the sketch, "and me. Before they died."

Words seemed awkward as they jammed in her throat, so she sealed up the folder again and moved to the second. It contained the list of powers form her category test.

"It says I showed potential for telepathy, mind-reading, telekinesis, flashing, and...water manipulation."

"Flashing is making light, water manipulation is making water move."

"Cool."

She repacked the box, feeling more miserable by the minute. The sudden depression was without cause; it simply came upon her, like a summer thunderstorm. She rose heavily, refuse his offer to carry the box, and simply looked at him. He was smiling, still, and he shook her hand. As she turned to leave, chest hurting, he whispered something only she heard.

"By the way, precious...my name is Kenshin. Sayonara."

Walking away, words unsaid burning inside her like fire, she had the feeling she'd missed something. Lost something. Forgotten something.

Something important.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**...wow. That was completely depressing. But at least, this story is over...it was so hard to write...and just in case it wasn't clear, Kenshin fights both Soujiro and Shishio twice. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Flames? You know what to do.**

**Review! ...still thinking she's missed some loose end somewhere, chickentyrant5. **


End file.
